I Think You'll Know
by YouDontKnowObsessed
Summary: AU-ish. Set when both girls are in high school. Callie is hurting and Arizona finds her in the bathroom.


Hot tears blinded me as I ran. I push my way through the doors of the dirty high school bathroom. Once I'm sure there is no one else around to see, I let the sobs take over my body.

My life was falling apart before my very eyes. I thought it was bad before when people thought I was a total freak who sat in the back and ate her hair, but now everything is worse. _So much worse._

High School is crap. All those movies you see as a kid, they don't show you the real thing. The stress, the heartbreak, the anguish.

Last year, I was humiliated when my boyfriend, George, cheated on me with his best friend. The only way I made it out of that was because of my friends, who pulled me through and showed me that I was worth more that George ever gave me. But I still ended up with a few scars from that hurricane of a relationship. Even after making it through that mess, somehow I still didn't see the next storm that was heading straight for me.

Erica, my girlfriend—well I guess ex-girlfriend now, just left me because I wasn't 'lesbian enough' for her. I'm sorry I wasn't ready to come out about my sexuality yet, but who could blame me. I'm a teenager who has two very Catholic parents. I'd be disowned or shipped of to boarding school! I don't like hiding who I am, on the contrary I enjoy walking tall very much, but it's for the best right now.

I'm just so done with this. All of it! No more relationships and no more drama! For the rest of the year I lay low and wait for all these rumors and crap to subside. Maybe the pain will go away with them.

I sat in on the floor with my back against the outside of one of the stalls, so deep in the thoughts of my sad situation that I didn't hear the door squeak as a blonde head peaked in to see where the pitiful noises where coming from. Hearing the sounds of my breakdown, she rounds the door and sees me. Surprised I'd been found, I jump a little as I see her. Oh God, why does it have to be _her_ who finds me!

This just gets worse and worse. Not only has my relationship ended and I'm the laughing stock of the school, but now Arizona freaking Robbins has found me crying my eyes out in the bathroom.

"Hey," my new company greets.

"Hey." I jump up and head for the sink wiping at my eyes, trying to cover up the fact that I had just been crying. It's completely futile, since she's already seen me sobbing.

"Calliope, right?"

"Yeah. Right… well it's Callie, but… Hi."

"I'm Arizona… Robbins. I've seen you in the halls… Are you okay?" She drops her bag to the ground by the door and takes a tentative step towards me. My heart starts to beat a bit faster. Yes, Arizona, I know who you are. I've seen you in the halls too… well _stared_ at in the halls is more like it.

"Ye-no, I'm fine. Fine… I'm…" I ramble on, turning to face her. God, now I'm just making a fool of myself in front of a beautiful girl. Whoa, Callie! Not so fast… you just got out of a nasty relationship. This is no time to be admiring a cute girl. Even if it _is_ Arizona.

"People talk… in the school… they talk. _A lot!_ So for the sake of being honest I-I think I should tell you that I know things about you… because people talk." What was she saying? She's so adorable when she rambles…wait! Was she talking about my breakup with Erica? Oh, God!

"Oh, you mean… Terrific!" Defeated, I fall back until the sink catches me. This is just great! This school already ruined another potential relationship! I mean… not that I was going to act on my feelings or anything… Sitting against the sink, I watch Arizona as she continues.

"It is actually! The talk. People really like you here. They respect you, and they're concerned and interested! They really like you… Some of them _really_ like you! You just—you look upset and I-I thought that you should know… the talk is good. And when you're not upset… when you're _over_ being upset… there will be people lining up for you!" She flashed me a smile studded with two adorable dimples. Now that's just plain unfair!

"Ha-ha, you want to give me some names?" I gave a pitiful laugh. Like anyone would want a relationship with me after my first two failures. Especially someone like Arizona…

My thoughts are interrupted as Arizona leans in and places a hand on the side of my face. Holding me in place she brushes her lips against mine. It's a soft kiss that was much to short yet at the same time seemed to make time stop. I was stunned. This was definitely not what I had expected.

"I think you'll know." Arizona answered my initial question. She flashes me another big smile as she backs towards the door. Those damn dimples! My stomach fluttered.

Maybe there were some relationships worth perusing. _This one!_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**AN: Hey I just posted this…and this is crazy, but should I continue? Review maybe... ;) **

**First Calzona fic whoo! (first posted, not written... I shall post the others later!)**


End file.
